clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
East Bank City
East Bank City, sometimes called East Bank Town is the largest city on the Antarctic Peninsula. The city is famous for being very rich. It is often called "the big coin" to indicate its' wealth. It is located on the western side of the peninsula. The city is the capital of the Waffle County. Background The city was founded in 31th of December, 2006 by CatZip888. He wanted the place to become very famous. Many penguins came here to settle down and establish a city. CatZip needed money to spend on the city. So he had to put a large tax on the inhabitants of the city. This made him and East Bank unpopular. The population fell to 1.000 penguins in June, 2007. Then, President CatZip hired Advisor Advisle. He wanted other ideas to gain money for the city. Advisle recommended him to reduce the tax. He told him to invest the money gained from the previous taxes to the image of the city. This worked! Penguins came back to the city, being happy to have much more money in their wallets. They established companies, businesses. And that's how the city grew to its' large size with over 600 thousands of inhabitants! It has been the capital of the Waffle County since the 1st of January, 2010. Districts The city consists of three suburbs: * West Suburb * East Suburb * Northeast Suburb The Western Suburb is the biggest and the richest. Eastern and Northeastern are residental. Economy The West Suburb makes most of the money. Most points of interest are located in this district. The main city is the Crandoria Lane which leads through the entire district. The other famous landmark is the Candy Lane, also located in the West Suburb. The Golden Shopping Lane is also located near the Crandoria Lane. The city is most known for earning large amounts of bux by the companies in the city. Restaurants There are lots of restuarants around the whole city. Not all of them are located in the main suburb. Many of them are still building the place, or just considering establishing a branch here. * 2 Burger Khans - one in the Golden Shopping Lane, the other in the East Suburb. * Pingus Khan restaurant is going to be established in the Golden Shopping Lane. * Happy Day Donuts - one in the East Suburb, close to the border with the West Suburb. * Eastshield Fried Fish wants to establish a restaurant here, in the Golden Shopping Lane. * Frys Chalet wants to establish one restaurant in the coastal area of West Suburb. Transport The city has an airport for passengers - East Bank Airport-South. It is located 5 kilometres to the south from the center of the West Suburb. There is also a highway - Road 7 which leads through the town. It starts in Trans-Antarctica and ends in Shiverpool. All gateways from the city are located in the eastern and northern parts of the city - to the west is the sea (although there is a seaport) and to the south is the airport. The airport The main airport of the city is East Bank City Regional Airport, it operates flights around the continent. Trivia * Although the name suggests, that it is located on the east bank, it is actually on the west bank of the peninsula. Please add more! Category:Rooms Category:Cities Category:Adopted articles